Clouded Cherry Blossom
by MidnightStarWalker
Summary: Who would believe that Sakura was no longer part of the Konoha 11? How did she become on of the elders top fighters? Who is the Admirer that she speaks so fondly of? When Karin ruins something that Sakura worked so hard for we'll see how hard she can fight back. Read on to see just what happens on Sakura's journey.
1. Gone for Good

Hi everyone this is the first time I have ever written on this sight so please give me some help. If you don't like something then please tell me and I won't do it. If you want to have me fix something tell me in a nice way so that everyone is happy. Grammar Nazis I know you're out there! I don't care if my grammar is bad so please don't even try to fix it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Please if I did Sasuke would be the one getting slapped constantly. Sakura would have been stronger when she was a kid and Itachi would be a hero. Also Sakura would be with Itachi making Sasuke cry like a little girl. So yeah I don't own Naruto.

Song for this chapter: Goodbye by SR-71

So here is Clouded Cherry Blossom

1234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234

I was sitting on my balcony as my ex-friends passed by laughing with that redheaded dog that they chose over me. I still remember that day so vividly. How Naruto asked Tsunade to take me off Team Kakashi and make Karin the replacement. When my notice of it came in and Tsunade yelling at me for being in her sight. Ino taking my job as top medic in the hospital and Tsunade leaving me in the dust. Karin telling lies about me turning my friends against me.

I remember it all as if it was all happening right in front of me that second. "What do you think that pink-haired loser is up to?" I heard Ino ask the group. I remember when they found out that I was no longer just a simple waitress and that I had moved. Watching them all stop as a mystery man walked by I noticed how all of them stared at him. The girls in lust and the guys in hate as he walked into the apartment building.

"I don't know but I do know that guy was hot. Do you think he'd go for a red head?" The dog asked as she started to the door of the building only for the doors to lock. All of the residents were home so the building was locked down to keep outsiders that didn't belong out. I watched as she struggled to open the door and laughed as she fell down. They looked up at me Ino and Tenten glaring as I stood up and went inside my new apartment and locked my balcony doors. I knew they would try and get into my apartment although they wouldn't make it very far. This building was owned and paid for by the elders for the ones that they still wanted to work for them which was very few people.

The most people that live in this building are either convicted criminals that have made a deal with the elders or people like me who have been abandoned by the village in eye of a new person. I am one of the youngest residents of this humble apartment building and shockingly this building is more of a hotel. We have restaurants, pools, game rooms, anything you can think of we have it. We can even buy clothes and weapons here with the money the elders supply us. We can do whatever we want in this building and no one can do a thing about it! I heard banging on my balcony window so with the press of a button the curtains closed and I walked out of my apartment.

Making my way down the stairs I ran into Kyoya Hashino a genius civilian that was shunned for his brains in many things. The elders took him in and now he's their technology expert and gets enough money to not even need to leave the buildings. "Hey Sakura? Do you maybe want to eat lunch with me? I need some help with one of the files that the elders wanted me to go over and they said you'd be the best person to go to for that help." He asked. I knew what project he was talking about and I was willing to help him on it as the elders had already informed me that I should help him on it. Since most of it consisted of shinobi code words and he knew almost nothing of it I agreed.

"Of course I'll help you Kyoya! Pick the place and we'll eat there." I said happily. We heard a commotion coming from the front of the building and like everyone here we wanted to know what it was. As normally nothing happened in the front of the building where we walk in since it looks like a normal hotel lobby. So as all the other occupants of the building walked to the front I saw what was going on. My ex-friends had gone and got Tsunade after seeing me in the building and locking them out. They wanted in the building and me out, unfortunately only the elders can allow access into this building since it would be risky letting anyone too weak into their circle of mercenaries.

"I want Sakura Haruno out of this building Immediately! She doesn't belong here as these more worthy people do since they are the strongest shinobi I have ever known!" Tsunade yelled as the receptionist tried her damnedest to figure out who this Sakura Haruno was. Sadly they didn't know only the residents of the building know everyone's true name and background. anyone else just goes by the code names we call each other outside of the building.

"It's alright Shikaza. She's not used to the name you have heard so much and knows me by my real name. I'll handle her as soon as I can so you just go and take your lunch break okay?" I said sweetly making them all turn to face me. I watched as their faces went from anger to shock in a matter of seconds. None of them weren't expecting my entire outfit to have changed.

I now wore a black backless shirt over a mesh top. I still wore skirts but they were more along the lines of either black or dark red with fishnet stockings underneath. I had two swords strapped to my back both the same length, but one was for defense while the other for offense giving me the advantage in battle. I also carried a gift from the elders on my wrist that looked harmless. It was a black bracelet they have custom made for me so that even if I lose my weapons of choice I still had one back up. With a flick of my wrist I was holding a six foot pure black metal scythe with the engraving 'For The One Who Broke By Pain And Fights By Anger'.

"You look different Forehead? Did you dress up just so Sasuke would look at you differently?" Ino spat out smirking. Shaking my head I smiled and replied to her in my calmest voice yet.

"I have no idea who you may be referring to Miss Yamanaka, my name is Nigh to all that are not residents to this building or owners of it. Please refrain from using my birth name as you have no right to use it anymore as do none of the people around you. I have become a kunoichi of the elders and have been given many rights that you do not and can not get. Only those who work for the elders are allowed to live in these apartments and they do not except those who believe they are superior to others. So please be civilized in this place as we can have you all thrown out if we wish. Thank you."

After that every resident of the building walked away and went on with what they were doing as if they weren't even there. Me and Kyoya walked away scanning our cards to get into the restaurant for our lunch. As we walked away I could hear Tsunade calling my name, but I ignored her and kept on my way. Since they turned their backs on m for that redheaded dog I'll turn my back on them as a mercenary of the Konoha Elders.

As we sat down I noticed that my secret admirer was their as well and glaring at Kyoya making me cover my mouth to hide a giggle. "What's so funny Sakura?" Kyoya asked sitting down across from me. I looked at him then at my admirer giving him the hint that he was watching and wasn't happy to see us sitting together.

"Give me a second Kyoya. I think it's time I told him that know he likes me and I just work with you when the elders need me to. He seems ready to rip your head off." I whispered getting up and going over to my admirer's table. Sitting in the seat across from him I smiled and watched as he looked me up and down sending chills down my spine from his heated gaze.

"How are you Sakura-chan? You look very stunning today." he said smoothly. His words running over me like a gentle caress and smoothing out anything negative about the day.

"I'm just here to tell you that me and Kyoya work together when the elders needs us to. He has a girlfriend that the elders approve of and they have been wondering when I will get my first boyfriend. I know you're my secret admirer and I love that you want to do all those things to me so please don't be so jealous of Kyoya. The only man I want is the one who sent me the words: In the darkest night I come to you to ravish and caress. With no one to hear you I'd be the only one to hear your voice pitch louder then ever before."

Smiling I stood and walked back to Kyoya as our order needed to be placed. Sitting down I placed my order and looked over at my admirer only to see him staring at me hungrily. Well what did I just do?

~~~~~~~~~~~7 Days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so tired of all the drama those people were starting and now the elders are sending their best to becoming missing-nin only for us to still have our homes and we could bring anyone we wished in as long as we didn't get caught. Tsunade doesn't get that all the missions that she can't assign go to someone from our circle and now she's lost that privilege.

All of us are leaving at midnight and separating to find different, small, villages to live in or to live out in the woods and keep messengers handy so that we could still communicate with the elders. So sad how all my ex-friends think that by getting rid of us they'll get what they want. That'll just make the elders refuse to send them on missions that pay well. Without the elders workers they will start to be harsher towards the ones who took them away and use the missions to make it worst. I knew this because as we packed the elders were setting up the lock down system that only allow people with proper ID into the building. Not many people had proper ID even if they have a pass code that works.

"Alright all of you its almost time to leave. Have your things packed and since half of you aren't shinobi we will be sending you to you destinations now. Be careful though since Konoha will be looking for you. Send your summons if you find any information we may need here in the village. You are dismissed and please stay safe." One elder said. We all walked away going to our apartments to finish packing up to leave. I turned to look down my hall seeing my admirer looking at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen him with.

He was being sent in a different direction than me an he hated it since he got so close to finally having the girl he wanted. Everyone was upset over the turn of events and we all hated that it was the Konoha 11's fault. Even now we still blame them for taking us away from our rightful positions and thinking that they could get away with it. Well since the elders have to approve missions now I don't think they'll be leaving the village much any more.

Walking into my apartment I looked around once more seeing the blankness I had found it the first day I moved in. I was so happy to finally be rid of those so called friends. Making new ones in this building and not having to worry about them believing things they hear without coming to me first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Midnight At The Front Gates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsunade you need to leave right now. You have no business being here as they do not work for you." An elder said as we all stood at the gates looking at all my ex-friends and teachers. Kakashi was staring at me as I looked at them all with hatred and distaste from a horrifying realization that they truly believed that they had won.

"I will not leave until they are all under oath of Konoha since they are still living here." as Tsunade said that me and my co-workers started laughing. We laughed because she thought we were coming back to this dump of a village. A place where all of us were either hated and bullied or were abandoned and ruined by those we once called teammates. I stepped up and bowed to the elders as a sign that I wished to speak. Getting an approving grunt I turned to the Konoha 11 and said what I was holding back for so many years.

"You all know nothing of true allegiance since you can't even believe one of your own friends that you've known for years. We only hold oath to the elders of Konoha as they treated us with respect and honor. We hold nothing that even comes close to friendship with Konoha. Our families are none existent and friends, well the ones we had before we got here are dead to us. We see them as past problems and that's all they are. We look out for who we do trust and it's not anyone that works for Konoha." I watched as they all stared watching as my co-workers nodded along with every word I spoke.

I walked up to Naruto and showed him the pink forehead protector that I used to wear. Smiling I threw it on the ground and stepped on it as I took out my back one that had two symbols on it. One being the Konoha leaf symbol, the other a two swords one broken and the other a whole one. Putting it around my neck I once more bowed to the elders and walked back to stand by the ones I could trust.

"Squad Soul head out you are to find your new home villages or live off from one. Your expenses will be paid by us as you are still our squadron of fighters." We all heard before each and every last one of my co-workers disappeared from the gates to start our journey to our new homes. I had already told the elders what I was going to do since I knew I wouldn't want to live anywhere else so I was gong to meet up with a team of rouges and be apart of them. The elders were happy they were getting more fighters so they allowed it as long as they didn't give away information about Konoha.

Looking behind me I saw everyone was separating already. Everyone, but my admirer he was still behind me so I stopped and looked at him. Once he caught up to me he grabbed my head pulling it to him only to kiss me. For once in my life I was being treated as if I mattered and with him kissing me like I was the air he breathed. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him back before pulling away and resting my head against his chest. Without noticing I heard a loud roar of applause come from the trees as everyone came out with smiles on their faces.

"Finally! It took you long enough man!" came Hana's voice.

"You got you're man Sakura!" Linji called out. Everyone was clapping as they watched us. I hid my face in my admirer's chest and for once I knew that my real family was always close by.

"Let's get going everyone. We have to be at our villages before the next sunrise. Let's send out messages once we reach our new homes. Just so we know that everyone is safe and sound in their new villages." I said looking at not just my co-workers, but my family as well. They all nodded and took off in the directions that they needed to go. Turning back to my admirer I kissed him once more before disappearing from him with the memory of my first kiss at the front of my mind.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123

That's chapter 1! Hope you all like it! This is a very different story than a lot of you are used to. I know it doesn't seem like much now, but wait until it has really started to get going. It's going to be a wild ride and I cant' wait.


	2. Meeting The New Team

Hey everyone! I truly can't believe that this book is already getting likes! I'm so new to writing on this site and it's just so good to have people like you giving me that thumbs up I need. So truly you guys are the ones keeping this book up and floating right now. So give yourself a hand for how amazing you are. Now to the really needed stuff that I have to put in.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO! I wish I did then mostly what Sakura looks like in this story is how she would have looked. Which I find is a better look for her. So yeah I don't own Naruto sadly. *Wipes eyes* So upsetting.

Song For this chapter: Butterflies by Zendaya

Oh and before I forget! My character Misty might show up somewhere within the chapters. So if you can spot and tell me where she is then I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. So good luck. (Hint: She does show up in this chapter)

So here we go into Clouded Cherry Blossom Chapter 2!

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

I passed by so many trees as I raced to reach my new team since they were waiting just on the edge of Sound. Suddenly I felt chakra signatures closing in on me and they weren't foreign. "I don't wish to speak to you traitors so you can just go on back to Konoha and say your mission failed." I bit out. I just kept moving as I saw the blonde hair start to appear out of the greenery and slowly show the face of my ex-teammate Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sakura please just listen to what we have to say. We really do want to fix what we messed up and go back to how we used to be. How the Konoha 11 used to be before Karin got here." He said as he ran beside me. I scoffed and picked up speed trying to get away from them as fast as possible. I didn't want to hear their sob story of how they were sorry when I knew it was just a plan to get me to come back to Konoha. I already turned my back on them and I wasn't planning on going back anymore. They chose who they were loyal to and I did the same so let the past stay there because I could care less about what they want.

"Sakura Haruno I suggest you stop and listen to us right now. That's the least you owe us." Kakashi said coming up to my right. I turned to him and glared hating the fact that he thought any of this was my fault. He was in for a rude awakening.

"So I owe you to listen to whatever crap you all have to say right? Well let's look at the facts that got us in this situation okay? First all of the remaining Konoha 11 began to hate me after I brought that red headed dog to Konoha. Might I add that I was the one who saved her sorry excuse of a life only to have her spread lies that my so called friends believed. Then my own team had me kicked out and replaced with said dog along with having my mentor and teacher turn their backs on me. My best friend turned on me and started ruining my reputation as a ninja of Konoha getting me into multiple occasions that nearly killed me. I lose my job at the hospital which my so called best friend takes and rubs it in my face saying that she is still better than me. So tell me who has the right to listen to who after all these facts have been brought to light hm?"

I said as I started running faster through the trees wanting nothing to do with those miserable excuses for humans and ninja. Especially Naruto, the one, who said that he never turns his back on his friends and comrades. I hated the fact that I did so much to catch up only for them to abandon me when they found someone new. They believed lies that were spread and started rumors that brought more than just the pain of abandonment.

"Sakura? We know we did wrong just please give us another chance! We'll come to you first before we believe anything just please come home." Ino begged as she appeared in front of me. I stopped as I spotted the little village that I was to meet my new team in it didn't look half bad. Looking at Ino I jumped down from the trees and landing silently on the ground. I started the short walk to the little village leaving behind the small bit of drama that was starting in the trees. Only to be stopped once again.

"What do you want dog? You've already gotten what you wanted so what are you bothering me for." I bit out. I needed to get to that village and these people were getting in my way.

"I just wanted to say that this is all an act by everyone to get you to trust them again. You aren't special like me so what's the point in having you come back to Konoha if you're just going to get in the way." Karin spoke in a high pitched voice. I raised an eyebrow and walked past her forgetting she even existed as I entered the village's gates.

"Night Tobuken." I told the guard. He nodded and began giving me the paperwork I needed to fill out although most of it was already done. I just had to fill out my workers registration, job details, and resident home. After that I could come and go from this village as I pleased along with my new team. Which I needed to meet since I was slightly late getting to the village. They would most likely be searching for me right about now.

I started my walk towards our meeting placing hoping they were still there waiting. As I walked I passed by this girl who was about the same age as me but she seemed very different. Her hair was pure white almost like snow had fallen and changed her hair to that color and her eyes well those were also shocking. They were almost the color of midnight but you could tell they were just an extremely dark blue. She was surrounded by people making it harder to see anything else but I felt like she was watching me.

I walked faster and reached the restaurant looking around trying to spot the small band of misfit ninja when I saw them sitting at the very back trying, remember that word, to act normal. Maki was looking around then ducking behind Renji when someone looked at her, while Renji was staring wide eyed at the door as if her could see me appear from thin air. Kureno was just staring at the table but looking up every now and again trying to spot me. I just shook my head and slowly walked over to them.

"Guys you don't look normal by searching constantly for someone and looking like you're two. Best way to do this is to use your chakra and look for my chakra and wait for me to walk in. Okay?" I said smiling as they looked up at me in shock. Amazing how well I can do this without them noticing me standing in front of them. It's sad when that happens and they are all trained shinobi and kunoichi I really don't know how they survived this long as rouge ninja.

Sitting down I took Renji's menu and started looking through it deciding on just getting the Anko dumplings. As the waiter came I saw my ex-friends walk in with the dog next to them as they all waited for seating. Ino snapped and had Karin put at a table across the room while everyone else just glared at her with an extreme hatred. I covered my mouth as they were seated across from my table and Karin at the back of the restaurant on her own.

That's when I felt it, that dark brooding chakra that made me hate the Konoha 11 even more. "Great the Uchiha is here most likely by Tsunade's orders. Now I have him to deal with and I already don't like it." I hissed making Maki look up and spot the duck haired shinobi. I watched as he sat with the group and they told him what happened and why Karin was on the other side of the restaurant. He nodded then looked over at me as I glared and looked away hoping that I could forget ever seeing such traitors.

"Hello my name is Gishi and I'll be your server today. What can I get you all to drink and if you're ready eat as well?" said the waitress that walked up to our table. As we ordered I felt something begin climbing up my leg slowly. Looking down after the waitress walked away I saw it was just a small dog that was trying to climb up my leg. Lifting it into my lap I smiled at it seeing that the young thing looked fresh into the summons.

"Hello I'm Ruka and I was sent to give you two messages. One from the elders and the other from the man who sent for me. I hope I did this right Miss Tobuken." The small dog said in the cutest voice. Taking the scrolls from her back I asked the waitress if they had any food for summon animals and she said they had very little but it should do. Once the waitress was gone once more I opened the scroll from the elders reading the contents as quickly as possible.

 _It is good to know you have made it there safe and are soon departing once more. Sorry for the ambush of the 11.  
Tsunade is going out of her mind since finding out that you could careless about them.  
Hopefully when you get this message you aren't considering returning to Konoha.  
Your next mission will be a long time from now so you can get settled into your new village and home.  
We will contact you with more information._

 _Also Inoku-san and Orina-chan have both informed us of the relationship you are **hopefully** now in.  
We will be sending him to your location as soon as possible to keep you closer.  
You two are the only ones we have yet to have be with anyone._

 ** _Don't Blow It!_**

 _Remember to look for our next message._

 _The Elders of Konoha_

They were sending my admirer here. Looking at the second scroll I opened it and my eyes raced down the page before I closed the scroll as I got to the end. My face turning a bright red in color as I remembered the words that he wrote, the first ones I ever received. I still remember those words since they meant so much to me when I first got them.

 _Dear Sakura,_

 _Seems our friends are trying to help out our ever growing relationship.  
I love that I now get to be in the same village as you once more and am closer to you.  
Sakura we have a lot to talk about since we are so close now.  
Would you be willing to have such a talk with me?_

 _Also this summon is just for you. She's a new pup just out of training so go easy on her.  
She has a temperament like yours which made me like her more.  
Yes, she is a bit shy and nervous but she should get better with time._

 _Remember_ _these words from my first letter to you.  
I thought it would be good to give you something to think about as you waited for me._

 _With eyes that sparkle like starlight and hair as beautiful as falling cherry blossoms.  
You catch my eye and make me fall with just your very smile.  
Oh how your laugh fills my heart with joy.  
Seeing you standing in the moonlight makes everything worth wild._

 _Sleep well my blossom in the moon._

 _Sleep well._

I put the scroll from my admirer away and burned the one from the elders as the food made it to our table. Setting Ruka under the table near her food I watched her eat happily before I also began to eat. I thought about what was happening in my life now since I left the Konoha 11. I was so different from then when I was so cautious and fearful of losing my friends. Now I was this strong girl who didn't take anyone's crap since she dealt with enough at a younger age. I'm proud of the decision I made and I refuse to go back on it.

I'm Sakura Haruno and now I have a world ahead of me that doesn't involve the Konoha 11 in anyway possible. Now just to figure out where I'm going to live now.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456798123456789123465798123465798123456798123465798123456789123545678912345678912354567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567

Well there's chapter 2! Hmm? Who thinks that Sakura should go back to Konoha and forgive the Konoha 11? Who wants to know the name of Sakura's Secret Admirer? Who can point out Misty my character?

I hope some of you think about these questions since next chapter they will be answered. Tell me what you thought of this chapter since I do love your feedback.

Well I have to go. The next chapter should be up sometime next week if I have the time to work on it.

See you!


End file.
